The Best Person I Can Be
by ApexRainbow163
Summary: Atom has arrived at the prestigious Beacon academy. This is a grand step in his life. Alongside his team, he will be what everyone wants to be. The Best Person they can be
1. Chapter 1

The Best Person I Can Be.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Beacon Airship)**

* * *

"_Oh, don't worry Atom we'll be fine!" _Sylvia happily answered

Atom walked around the empty Airship lobby "Yeah I know…I just feel a bit but about leaving y'all behind. I should've probably waited for another booking that held all of us…"

"_Pfft! Nah, it's ok! We can handle two days without you Atom!" _Sylvia smiled through the phone _"Except Linda, she's sobbing over you!" _

"_Oh, fuck off, Sylvia!" _Linda threw a pillow at Sylvia, Sylvia recomposed the camera towards the long puffy black-haired Wolf Faunus, sitting on a bed _"Don't do anything stupid before we get there!" _

"Of course, I won't Linda." Atom spoke "Though it's weird that I was the only one able to get this ship and there's nobody else here but me"

"_Eh, I don't know about that" _Linda answered _"But, there should be a Glynda lady, I think she's the headmaster's assistant- I don't know but, she's coming to meet you when you arrive. Act normal and do what she says!" _

"Yes, I know Linda." Atom said "What's Clarity doing?"

Sylvia turned the phone to Clarity _"She's tuning her rifle, always working."_

"_Just getting ready to give the greatest first impression!" _Clarity pressed some buttons on a data-pad

"Hey, Clarity. Uhh thanks for helping me tune 'Atomizer' up a bit before I left" Atom smiled, while holding 'Atomizer', An automatic assault rifle with a deployable energy bayonet "Appreciate it"

"_Of course, Atom, we're a team and we help each other out!"_ Clarity smiled _"Think you can handle being without us for a bit?"_

"Oh yeah! I've got this in the bag!" Atom sat on a ship seat, seeing Beacon slowly getting closer "I can see Beacon!" the teen sat back up and looked towards the window "YO! THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME!"

"_Flip the camera so we can see it!" _Sylvia sat up in her bed, Linda and Clarity sat next to the tanned blonde, Atom flipped the phone camera and aimed it towards the academy _"Wow! That does look awesome!" _Atom moved the camera to another window, getting a better view of Beacon

"Oh, I'm hyped!" Atom giggled

"_I want to be there so badly!" _Linda expressed _"Imagine the pictures I can take there!"_

"Yeah, I'm so excite-Oh wha-….I'm landing I'm landi-AHAHHAHHAHoh so excited!" Atom giggled

Clarity chimed in _"Ok Atom! Calm down, and get ready!" _

"Ok ok…ohh, this place looks so cool!" Atom walked around the lobby "Let's do this."

Atom stepped back from the ship doors and saw them release a puff of smoke. "Alright they're opening!"

The Ship doors slowly opened, letting in a small ray of light. "Come on, do it faster!"

The doors opened more and Atom could see it.

Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious training academies in Remnant. Renowned for its huntsmen and huntresses that attend. It had perfectly trimmed trees, expertly sculpted marble pillars and a powerful statue, depicting a Huntsman and a Huntress over a Grimm creature.

"Wow…this is just…Ha-this is great." Atom smiled

"Mr. Rutherford!" Atom heard, he turned around and saw a Blonde woman with a bun, Glynda probably

"Oh! Are you Ms. Goodwitch?" Atom walked towards the woman

"Indeed, are you talking with the rest of your team?" Glynda questioned

Atom nodded "Oh yeah! You want to say hi?" Atom turned around, showing Glynda the rest of the team

"Hello future students of Beacon!" Glynda greeted

"_Hello !" _Sylvia greeted back _"The school looks so nice!" _

"It's the standard we here at Beacon always stride to keep!" Glynda prided

Clarity took over the call _"I can't wait to get over there!" _

Glynda nodded "And we can't wait as well!"

"Alright gals, I'm gonna hang up so Ms. Glynda here can show me around."

"_Alright! We'll call you later Atom!" Sylvia smiled_

"Bye!" Glynda waved

Atom hung up and placed his phone in his pocket "Well…that's that. So, what now?"

Glynda nodded "Now, I'll show you around the school. So, if you may Atom."

Atom smiled and nodded "Show me the way."

* * *

Team RWBY walked along the botanical gardens of Beacon, Ruby blurted out "You ever wonder what the teachers do in breaks?"

Yang stopped and thought about it "I'm sure they have social lives Ruby, they aren't always teachers"

"I once saw a photo of Professor Obbleck with bermuda shorts" Blake said "it was quite…interesting"

Weiss scoffed "You haven't seen Port thinking he's still in his 20's"

"Hey, have you seen that kid before?" Ruby asked the team, looking towards the garden

Team RWBY saw Glynda walking with a Blue haired teenager, she seemed to be introducing the teen to the school.

The teen had short blue hair, it reached to the back of his neck. His skin was sand colored, his eyes were a very distinctive harlequin color.  
He had a dark blue tactical hoodie with a ballistic vest over it. He wore jeans, with a slightly worn ends on it, with black kneepads on them. He also wore bright green sneakers  
On his pants, a ballistic mask hung from his hip with a beanie on his back pocket.  
He had a Rifle; it had a rainbow themed ribbon attached to the stock and a sort of attachment under the rifle barrel.

"You think he's new?" Ruby asked

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Huh, why would he enter the semester late?"

"Maybe he was a last-minute choice?" Yang questioned

"But just him?" Blake was curious on the teen "He couldn't have joined in alone…"

"Probably just made it with barely passing grades" Weiss scoffed

Ruby stood her happy ground "We should go meet him!"

Blake smiled "Always nice to meet new people"

* * *

"So, these are the botanical gardens, it is mainly used for when one seeks peace and calm for any sort of studies or general tranquility" Glynda presented

Atom looked around "This place is very beautiful. Very calm and soothing…ohheylookabee."

"Hello!" A voice suddenly came from behind Glynda

"Ah, Team RWBY!" Glynda seemed to greet them nicely, so let's delve into Atom's head to see what he's thinking about

* * *

'Ey Atom'

'Ey what'chu want Johnny?'

'Miss Glynda here? She's being nice to these city lookin gals!'

'Maybe I should be nice too, waddya think 'bout that?!'

'BADA BING'

'BADA BO-'

* * *

"…-om" Atom mumbled

"So, Atom! This is Team RWBY, one of our many teams of Beacon."

The small redhead loli-teen stepped in first "Hello Atom! I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY!"

The White-haired girl crossed her arms "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC"

The girl with the bow smiled and nodded "Blake Belladonna."

The blonde gir-holy shit, damn she's got huge badonkers "I'm Yang Xiao Long!"

Atom had a smile planted on his face "Pleasure to meet you Team RWBY, I'm Atom Rutherford."

Glynda readjusted her glasses "Atom isn't the only member of his team, the rest of his team will arrive in a few days."

"I'm really hoping to make friends here, we should hang out when the rest of my team arrives!" Atom held his hands together

"Well we could hang out before…?" Yang asked

"I mean of course, but I'm a bit more fun when my team arrives, but we can still hang out!" Atom fiddled with his fingers

Glynda interjected "Well Atom, we should get to your dorm so you can choose your bed before the rest of your team arrives."

"Yeah, I wanna lay down." Atom stretched "Alright, Team RWBY, I'll see you gals another time."

Ruby smiled "Hope we can hang out later!"

* * *

Glynda stood aside Atom's dorm "So Atom, this concludes our tour of Beacon and this is the dorm you will be spending the next four school years."

"Thank you, Ms. Glynda, I'm really excited about this." Atom nodded

Glynda placed her hands on her back "Well, I hope that excitement can be translated to your studies. I'll see you in your first class tomorrow, everything you need to know about you class times and other things you'll need is in your dorm."

"Ok, Ms. Glynda. See you tomorrow!" Atom walked in his dorm and shut the door behind him.

"Ok…all my stuff is here."

Atom saw four beds, the first one on the left had a little box on it. "Now that ain't mine but…let's see my stuff first"

Atom looked in the dresser and saw his clothes placed inside. Atom opened a small cabinet and saw little ammo boxes stacked on top of each other. "Alright, FmJ, Incendiary and…Hollow point" Atom looked towards the two jet black briefcases that were lying next to the cabinet. He grabbed a long one and opened it, showing an axe, highly resembling a fire axe, though this one had wrapping in the lowerpart and the axe head had little circle with two eyes but no mouth. "Ol' reliable…" Atom grabbed it and spun it.

Atom placed it back into the briefcase and grabbed the other briefcase, he opened it and saw the outline of an Assault rifle, it was made for 'Atomizer', he grabbed his rifle and placed it inside the briefcase and closing it. "Perfect"

"I'll have to set up everything else…eh, tomorrow!" Atom sat on his new bed, he looked at the small box that had a Beacon academy label on it "Wait…"

Atom grabbed the box and slowly opened it "This isn't a unform is i-MOTHERFUCK-" Atom threw the box to the floor "GOD DAMNIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

It was morning in the beautiful campus of Beacon academy, the birds flew around and tweeted to their hearts content. The flora of Beacon danced lightly to the wind,  
The students. The students slept in peace, so let's see what a team of students is currently doing.

* * *

**(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Ruby tied up her uniform shoes, happily humming a little melody. "Are we ready for today team?"

Yang lazily raised her arm "No."

"Yang, we are supposed to get to classes in exactly 4 minutes and 38 seconds!" Weiss checked her scroll

"That's enough time for me." Yang lazily sat from her bed and walked to the closet "Can I get some privacy?"

* * *

**(Atom's dorm)**

"…I can get there in two minutes." Atom laid on his bed, fully clothed in his uniform much to his dismay "I hate uniforms"

Atom stretched out and grabbed his phone "Let's check out what's going on in the internet." He scrolled around and saw a picture by Linda, it was a selfie "Ah, gonna like that"

Atom looked through his phone and saw a video by Sylvia, it was a little loop video of a shore, looking quite relaxing. It had a very inspirational quote that he had seen 3 times in the last week.

Atom saw that two minutes had passed "Hmm, ok. Better be get going" Atom rolled up from his bed, grabbing a notebook and walking towards the door "Oop!"

Atom turned around to his plush doll sitting on the nightstand "Be right back Krijim! Gotta go to class!"

The doll sat there in silence.

Atom opened his notebook and saw his first class "Aight, Dust Manipulation…so, better get there now." The teen happily started walking toward his destination, classroom R-17.

* * *

**(Beacon Hallway)**

Ruby and Yang walked down the hallway, headed to their Dust manipulation class, unfortunately Weiss and Blake had a different class.

Yang noticed Atom walking around, seemingly lost. "Is that Atom from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I think it is…he seems lost." Ruby mentioned "You should help him out"

* * *

**(With Atom)**

Atom mumbled as he looked around "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, wherethefuckisR-17?!"

"Hey Atom!" Yang blurted in

Atom smiled "Oh, hey Yang! What's up?"

Yang leaned on the wall "You heading to your first class here?"

"Yup, I have class with Mr. Redson on Dust" Atom placed his hands on his back "I am a bit lost though and it's about to start"

"Oh, don't worry about getting late, he never shows up on time" Yang smiled "So…to start a conversation, why'd you come here alone?"

"Oh, the flights were booked to the brim but I managed to squeeze myself in. My friends didn't manage to follow though"

"When are they coming to Beacon?" Yang asked

"Tomorrow actually! Can't wait to show'em around the school!" Atom was visibly excited "This place looks so cool!"

"They sound like they're nice company" Yang twirled her hair around

Ruby suddenly leaned in "Hello Atom"

"Oh, hello Ruby" Atom smiled "How you doing today?"

"I'm doing just great!" Ruby said

"Weiss Schnee is your friend, right?" Atom asked "She's the heiress to the SDC right?"

"Uh, yeah why?" Ruby wondered

Atom leaned his head "I think my friend Clarity may have met Weiss"

"Wait…Clarity Fahrenheit?" Yang asked "The Daughter of the founder of the Fahrenheit Dust Armaments?"

"Yep." Atom smiled ear to ear "That's her."

Yang wide eyed "YOU know her?"

"Yep" Atom still kept his smile "She my best fren"

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Who is she?"

"Uh, they make Dust based weaponry and ammo" Yang explained "They're-"

"They're the best of the business" Atom happily stated "And I know!"

Atom looked behind Ruby and saw an adult walk towards a classroom "Isn't that the teacher?"

Yang noticed too "Oh yeah, we should go"

* * *

**(Dust Manipulation 101)**

"Alright kiddos, today you're gonna learn how to use dust and not die doing it." Mr. Redson clapped his hands "OK! So, everyone open your notebooks and write the stuff I put in the blackboard down ok?"

Atom grabbed his notebook and stared at the chalkboard as Prof. Redson wrote down his subject

"How'd you meet Clarity?"

Atom turned to Yang, who had asked the question "Huh?"

"I said how'd you meet her?"

"Oh, we were put in a group together with my two other friends in Haizea Academy, and that just sorta evolved into a friendship" Atom wrote down the blackboard's contents "I love my team. Also can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Yang smiled

"How are you and Ruby related?"

Yang gave a giggle "Oh I get that a lot, We're step sisters"

"Oh, she's so cute." Atom wrote down the date, as he had forgotten to "So smol"

"I know!" Yang turned to Ruby "So smol"

Atom noticed Redson had a set of Dust vials on his desk "OK class! Now we're gonna mix Fire and Electric Dust!" He grabbed the vials "But." Redson poured the electric dust on the floor and swiftly poured the fire dust, causing a quick flash of sparks through room.

The class stayed amazed and speechless

"Alrighty! Now, who wants to know what happens when Fire and Ice meet?"

* * *

**(One Chaotic Class Later)**

Atom walked out the room "Well, that…was a great first class!"

"Oh, that was just the tip of the iceberg" Yang smirked "You ever seen Gravity Dust with fire dust?"

Atom raised his eyebrows "Bro, no!? I haven't…I bet it's cool"

"Wait, today is pizza day at the cafeteria!" Ruby smiled "We need to get to lunch now!"

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Atom happily munched on his piece of pizza. Completely oblivious to Weiss and Blake staring at him

"How's it hanging RWBY?" a voice suddenly spoke

Atom looked and saw four other students show up, let's delve into Atom's head once again

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?  
IS THAT PYRRHA NIKOS!?  
PANIC  
JUST BE NORMAL  
THAT'S CONTRADICTORY!  
I KNOW!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted

The rest of the students sat down on the other side of the table, Atom noticed the short haired red head staring at him. He switched his view back to his pizza

Ruby suddenly realized "OH! This is Atom!" she placed her hand on his shoulder "Atom, this is Team JNPR! Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren!"

"Ello lads." Atom smiled "I'm Atom Rutherford"

"You must be new" Jaune said "Haven't seen you around"

Atom nodded "Yep, I just got here yesterday!" the teen drank from his cup

"Welp, we'd be happy to have a new friend around" Pyrrha smiled

"Did you come alone to Beacon?" Ren asked

Atom shook his head "Nah, my team is coming in tomorrow. They, for some reason, had to stay back. It's gonna be a bit awkward if I have to be my whole team in a team exercise." The blue haired teen sipped on his drink "I'm not the best in my team"

Nora chuckled "Then you're like our leader here Jaune, he isn't the best, but he's got heart"

"That's what my friend Linda says." Atom smiled "And Sylvia, and Clarity-My entire friend circle says that."

Atom noticed Nora was eating Pancakes, it reminded him of something "Speaking of circles, Sylvia is quite the waffle fanatic"

"Well she's got quite the taste for food!" Nora smiled "But Pancakes are better!"

Atom smirked "Oh ho, don't say that in front of her. She'll fight ya!"

"fhen she can goh ahead! I'll bek her legs!" Nora spoke with pancakes in her mouth

Atom slightly leaned next to Ruby "Does she get sug-"

"Just don't make her angry, she's a bit…hyper" Ruby whispered

"Ah, ok. Got ya" Atom smiled

Blake suddenly spoke "So, where are you from Atom?"

"Oh, I was born in Mantle, but was raised in Vale" Atom smiled "I left at like…eight years old, we moved to Vale because Travel between kingdoms was getting more and more dangerous"

Atom looked at his food "So, we decided to stay in Vale, as we had more family here. Better off here than to risk our lives every time we wanted to visit"

"Yeah, going Kingdom to Kingdom has been getting more dangerous" Jaune frowned

"But that's why we're here for, ain't it?" Atom spoke, cleaning his mouth with a tissue "We're here to train to make things like this not dangerous"

Ruby puffed her cheeks, full of determination "Yeah! We're here to be the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses Remnant has ever seen!"

Yang bumped her fists together "Haha! Yeah!"

* * *

**(Hours Later)  
(Target Range)**

Atom aimed his rifle at the target range, he blew off a dummy's head off and gunned down another behind it. "Gotta love that pop."

The teen lowered his rifle and removed the magazine, he set 'Atomizer' down on a table and inspected it. All of a sudden his scroll received a call, Atom grabbed it and smiled.

"Heyo Linda!"

"_Hey, how's your first day been?" _Linda spoke _"You been paying attention?"_

"Yeah, I have."

"_You made any friends yet?" _

"Uh yeah, actually I have!" Atom smiled, he put his scroll on speaker and set it down "A lot actually."

"_Oh, Really? Huh…I mean that's great but-"_

"Linda, I know I'm not very social." Atom held his rifle and started adjusting the sight "I didn't go to them; they came to me."

"_Oh, well…that's still great!" _

"Yeah, uh…Clarity's gonna love one of em!" Atom grabbed his scroll "Miss Weiss Schnee from the Schnee Dust Company!"

"_Nah!" _

"I'm not kidding." Atom smiled "Heiress herself."

"_Oh yeah, Clarity's gonna love this." _

Atom set his phone back down "So, what're you doing right now?"

"_Nothing, just here vibin. Sylvia and Clarity went to get some stuff, Clarity said she was gonna buy that sour candy you like." _

"Oh, Grimm Tears? Nice" Atom's favorite candy "Like a whole box?"

"_I mean…I think just like a few packets"_

"Yeah, probably…I can't complain though, a few packets are a good detail." Atom saw the target range's doors open, from the doors she saw Ruby come in. "Oh, Linda hold on. Hey Ruby!"

Ruby noticed her friend "Oh hey Atom!"

"Come meet my friend Linda!" Atom waved her over to him

Ruby dashed to him and spoke "Hello Linda!"

"_Sup."_

"You'll love it here in Beacon!" Ruby smiled "It's like a second home!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I should probably not work on two stories at once…eh.**

**Ey, you wanna play some Xbox One wit me and/or talk to wit me? My GT is ApexRainbow163**


End file.
